1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a medical instrument and, more particularly, to a medical instrument having a clamping mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a clamping mechanism that opens or closes a pair of jaws is used in a variety of medical instruments. As an example of such a medical instrument, a surgical stapler having a pair of jaws is disclosed in Published Japanese Translation No. 2010-522035 of the PCT International Publication. One of the pair of jaws is mounted with a staple magazine in which staples are charged. The other jaw is mounted with an anvil member having a plurality of staple pockets. When tissue is sandwiched between the pair of jaws and the jaws are closed, the tissue can be sutured by the staples.
When the suturing is conducted using the staples, it is necessary to sufficiently compress the tissue. Further, it is necessary to press the staple against the anvil member and to sufficiently deform the staple. Therefore, it is necessary to close the pair of jaws with a relatively large amount of force.